


The "Dancing" Men

by Dapperpunch



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, Fanart, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperpunch/pseuds/Dapperpunch
Summary: .~ A collection of sketches of erotic nature ~.This is just a place where I will dump my cheeky nsfw sketches that I have been collecting over the past year. Expect very messy pencil lines and two mature men being particularly naughty.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 141





	1. Table of Contents

(Any necessary warnings will be indicated next to the corresponding chapter title)

Chapter 1.- Table of Contents

Chapter 2.- The First of Many 

Chapter 3.- Lie Back and Think of England

Chapter 4._ Nasty Time p.m.

Chapter 5._ What is Anatomy

Chapter 6._ Watson's Revolver

Chapter 7._ The Seat of Honour

Chapter 8._ Off to the Races **(bdsm)**

Chapter 9.- Between the Lines

Chapter 10.- Helping Hands **(bondage, shibari)**

Chapter 11.- A Doctor's Care

Chapter 12.- Impatient

Chapter 13.- The Air of a Military Man **(bdsm)**


	2. The First of Many

Does it feel weird to finally draw porn of a character I admired when I was 11 years old? Absolutely.

Am I going to stop? As the title says, this was just the first of many.

(also sketching with BIC pens is a lot of fun, I should do that more often)

pro tip of the evening: if your pose involves several limbs of more than one person then _for the love of God do a thumbnail before committing to a full-sized drawing._


	3. Lie back and think of England

I still don't know how to draw Holmes being horny, but that won't stop me from trying.


	4. Nasty time p.m.

Introducing my new weakness: Holmes' choppy short hair.


	5. What is anatomy?

Please forgive Watson's wonky eyes. And my liberal use of the pink marker.


	6. Watson's revolver

_Suddenly, however, as we neared our destination he seated himself opposite to me -- we had a first-class carriage to ourselves -- and laying a hand upon each of my knees he looked into my eyes with the peculiarly mischievous gaze which was characteristic of his more imp-like moods._

_"Watson," said he, "I have some recollection that you go armed upon these excursions of ours."_

_It was as well for him that I did so, for he took little care for his own safety when his mind was once absorbed by a problem so that more than once my revolver had been a good friend in need. I reminded him of the fact._

_"Yes, yes, I am a little absent-minded in such matters. But have you your revolver on you?"_

_I produced it from my hip-pocket, a short, handy, but very serviceable little weapon. He undid the catch, shook out the cartridges, and examined it with care._

_"It's heavy -- remarkably heavy," said he._

_"Yes, it is a solid bit of work."_

\--- The Problem of Thor Bridge, ACD

Someone in one of the Discord server I'm part of had to point out how horny it is that Holmes grabs Watson's knees while they're alone in a train carriage and asks to see his revolver. No homo, of course.


	7. The Seat of Honour

Not gonna lie, I fear for Watson's joints when they do this.


	8. Off to the Races

bdsm

Here we have Watson riding a tied up Holmes while wearing leather boots and using the riding crop to shut him up. I hope to develop this concept further in the future but for now the rough sketch should do.


	9. Between the lines

I have to be careful when I use scraps of paper to write notes or shopping lists, because this is the kind of stuff I draw in every single blank space when given the chance.

Recycling is good, children.


	10. Helping Hands

bondage, shibari

Me: I should probably draw some gen art that I can show on my main accounts for other Sherlock Holmes fans and academics. 

Also me 5 minutes alter:

Extra: studies, an excuse to draw Watson's dad bod.


	11. A Doctor's Care

November and December were rough months so I didn't draw much for myself, or at least didn't draw anything past the stick figure stage, so this one (like the past drawings) are a bit old. 

Also I apologise for the increasingly corny titles. I should have just gone with numbers.


	12. Oral fixation

This is the best Holmes I've drawn in a while. Shame that big cock is ruining my chances of posting this anywhere else. Oh well.

(This is the last thing I've posted on my private Twitter account. We are now all caught up. From now on I'll post my nsfw sketches here as soon as I upload them to Twitter.)


	13. Impatient

Found this old sketch under a pile of papers. Definitely something I want to re-draw and expand on. 

It feels odd to write them addressing each other by their first name, or at least Watson saying "Sherlock" feels weird, just because it makes me think of the BBC series. 

But if you can't call your husband by his Christian name while railing him against a wall then I don't know when.


	14. Hold Fast

One day I'll draw something other than Holmes being a greedy bottom. Today is not that day. 


	15. The Air of a Military Man

bdsm

Sometimes they make up scenes where Watson interrogates Holmes and that riding crop sure comes in handy.


End file.
